Home routers providing wired and/or wireless local area network (LAN) access to client devices in the home environment are typically connected to a wide area network (WAN), such as the Internet, which provides high capacity wired or wireless communications links to web service operations which may be accessed by a client device connected to the LAN, provided that the user credentials associated with each request is authenticated by the web service. However, user attempts to access a web service from different client devices connected to the LAN will typically require that the user recall their credentials and login again from each client device. This becomes especially problematic in a multi-device, multi-platform, multi-user environment with logins having to be done for each access method for the web service the user wants to access. While solutions have been proposed for synchronizing bookmarks, settings, and credentials for a particular browser across devices and ecosystems, such solutions typically require that the same application (e.g., Chrome) is used across all devices for a particular service. There have been other attempts to synchronize web service access requests from multiple users or devices, but such approaches have required server-side solutions at the web service, heavy weight session data resource management between client devices, and/or distributed storage of credentials at the client devices. As a result, the existing solutions for efficiently synchronizing authorized user actions across a variety of access points for the same service are extremely difficult at a practical level.